Inesperado
by Cami Fics
Summary: Edward y Bella están embarazados, ¿Qué dirán sus padres? ¿Qué pasara con ellos y el bebe?


******Disclaimer: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen Stephenie Meyer y su Editorial. La historia que leerán a continuación me pertenece.

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Este fic es rated M, si lo leen es bajo su responsabilidad**

* * *

**INESPERADO**

**Capítulo 1:**

.

Me encontraba sentada en la sala de espera, estaba totalmente aburrida y la doctora tardaba demasiado. Estaba sentada junto a Edward, mi novio desde hace seis meses. Suspiré, esto no me podía estar pasando… no, no a mí.

Se suponía que nada de esto debería ocurrir, al menos no ahora. Quizás dentro de unos años… pero esto era definitivamente malo.

Había nacido en una familia acomodada de clase media, no éramos pobres, pero tampoco ricos… no nos faltaba de comer ni menos vestir. Mi familia estaba compuesta por mi padre Charlie y mi madre Renée, como hija única tenía toda la responsabilidad de ser una niña de bien y educada. Mis padres eran devotos de la iglesia, al igual que los padres de mi novio, Edward: Esme y Carlisle.

No había domingo que faltaran a la iglesia, no había manera de que dejaran de rezar a cada rato, persignarse y traer un crucifijo con ellos. Y así nos habían arrastrado a nosotros. Edward detestaba que mi madre no nos dejara estar nada más que tomados de la mano, ya que para ella tendría que esperar hasta el matrimonio para poder obtener un beso, abrazo y caricia por parte de Edward y qué decir de Esme; ella pensaba casi igual.

Pero nosotros habíamos faltado a la promesa. Aquella que nos tiene en este momento esperando aquellos análisis.

El aliento de Edward en mi cuello hizo que se me erizaran todos los vellos de la nuca y los brazos, una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi columna y murió en la boca del estómago.

—Amor —susurró—, tienes que estar tranquila, ya verás que todo estará bien.

Asentí pero, en el fondo de mi corazón, sabía que no tenía razón.

— ¿Qué ocurrirá…? Me refiero a nuestros padres… ¿qué haremos? —pregunté con un poco de esperanza, aunque sabía muy bien cuál sería la respuesta.

Edward bajó su mano y tomó la mía, su tibio calor traspasó mi piel, dando un ligero calor a mis manos.

—Tenemos que decir la verdad, ya sabes… no es algo que se pueda ocultar.

Asentí.

Nuevamente me sumí en los recuerdos, aquellos felices, aquellos agradables… como cuando conocí a Edward.

No recordaba un día específico, sólo sabía que él estaba ahí, me sentía observada, nerviosa y con unas locas ganas de reír y gritar. Entre los pasillos del instituto, nos habíamos encontrado, un par de sonrojos por mi parte y una hermosa sonrisa con dientes perfectos por parte de él. Y así pasaron los días, siempre nos veíamos en el mismo lugar… no sabía quién era, lo único que tenía claro era que no abandonaba mis sueños, era el principal personaje.

Un día lluvioso él llegó a casa, sin aviso previo, tocó la puerta como si fuera el último día de su vida y cuando me tuvo en frente lo único que dijo fue que me veía hermosa. Comenzamos una relación y cuando llevaba dos meses saliendo con él a citas, vino a pedirle a mi padre el permiso para ser novios, quien a regañadientes se lo dio. Dos días más tarde me encontraba en el comedor de los Cullen comiendo camarones.

El suspiro de Edward me devolvió al presente.

—Te amo —susurró. Un sollozo salió de mis labios y una solitaria lágrima recorrió mi mejilla—. Shh, tranquila, pase lo que pase estaré contigo, hasta el final.

— ¿Lo prometes? —pregunté con esperanza.

—No lo prometo, lo juro.

Asentí y me acurruqué contra su pecho.

Los minutos pasaban y el segundero parecía ir cada vez más lento y estaba desesperándome.

Un sonido de tacones nos alertó que alguien se acercaba, levanté la vista y vi a la ginecóloga, por su expresión supe inmediatamente que nada iría bien. ¿Qué mierda le diría a Charlie, a los padres de Edward?

—Bueno chicos acompáñenme en la consulta —dijo la doctora Uley.

Me quedé mirando sus manos fijamente, ahí tenía un sobre blanco, entre sus uñas que estaban recortadas y prolijamente arregladas. Con un suspiro Edward se levantó y me tendió su mano. Vacilante la tomé y me levanté de la silla de plástico.

Caminamos detrás de la doctora a paso rápido, una vez en su consultorio nos sentamos en la silla frente a ella.

—Tengo los resultados en mis manos y Bella… estás embarazada —dijo mirándome fijamente.

Mi respiración se atoró en mi garganta y sentí como si mi cuerpo hubiese sido lanzado al vacío. Giré mi cabeza y miré a Edward, él se había recostado en la silla y pasaba su mano por el cabello una y otra vez, estaba nervioso.

—Sé que probablemente no se lo esperaban pero necesito recetarte unas vitaminas para mantener al bebé sano. También necesito que piensen lo que van a hacer, sé que son muy jóvenes… si no quieres al bebé puedes darlo en adopción. Bueno… no me voy a precipitar todavía. —Me miró esperando alguna señal, pero como no dije nada siguió—. Isabella te programaré una cita para el lunes a las 11 de la mañana y necesito que vengas en compañía de un mayor de edad —dijo mientras tecleaba mirando fijamente el computador.

Edward me tomó la mano y la apretó.

—De más está decir que no debes beber alcohol, no fumar, alimentarte bien y nada de andar desabrigada.

Media hora más tarde me encontraba sentada en el volvo de Edward, estábamos estacionados fuera de su casa.

— ¿Cuándo se lo vamos a decir? —preguntó Edward.

—No lo sé —respondí insegura.

—Creo que mientras antes mejor, estamos a jueves y nos quedan exactamente tres días —afirmó mirando por la ventana.

Tanto Edward como yo estábamos muy asustados, fuimos muy impulsivos y nos dejamos llevar sin preocuparnos de tener precaución.

Edward se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto, dio media vuelta y me abrió mi puerta. Una parte de mí estaba muy asustada pero la otra estaba formando una sonrisa, iba a tener un bebé.

* * *

**Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de Inesperado, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Saludos**


End file.
